


Gaara’s Reflection

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-17
Updated: 2007-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara reflects on his times with Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaara’s Reflection

_**Gaara’s Reflection *Drabble***_  
Title:  Gaara’s Reflection  
Author:  [](http://fairyniamh.livejournal.com/profile)[**fairyniamh**](http://fairyniamh.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count:  665 +/-  
Rating:  PG 13  
Pairings:  Gaara/Naruto  
Warnings:  Slight Angst, OOC  
Summary:  Gaara reflects on his times with Naruto.  
Disclaimer:  Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this.

  
When I first met you, I must admit, that I did not look your way. I only had eyes for the Uchiha standing there and looking cocky. I was sure he was the strongest in your village, and possibly the strongest in the Chuunin exam. Killing him was my greatest desire at that time. In thinking this I thought you were weaker and not worth my time. I was so wrong and I wished that instead of dismissing you I had talked to you instead of later fighting and trying to kill you.

Still our fight opened my eyes to my past mistakes and more importantly it opened them to your existence. Your determination made me reflect. I made your dreams my dreams. I wanted to be as strong as you. When I had fully looked your way, you had already started to look in another direction and couldn’t see me. So I went to you and tried to help you get the Uchiha back. When you had failed in that mission I watched you smile and act carefree but I also looked deeper and saw how much he had hurt you not physically but emotionally. I wanted to hunt him down and kill him for making you suffer.

I didn’t see or hear from you for years after that. I wanted you to see what I had done, what I had managed to accomplish thanks to you. My coronation as Kazekage was dimmed by the fact that you were not there to smile at me and give me the courage I couldn’t feel.

When you did come back and finally looked back in my direction it was to save me. Even though I died you brought with you someone who could save me. You changed her heart so that she would change me. Only you have that power. I tried to do that on many occasions and failed. I was surprised when I opened my eyes and saw you standing there. Even more surprised that I could feel you, not physically, but it was like you were swimming through my veins. It was frightening while at the same time it felt so right. When you left I felt as though my heart would break. When I asked Temari why I could feel your chakra she told me what you had done for me. I was happy that I would forever more have a small bit of you with me.

Then you went back to looking at the Uchiha, with the same determination that you once looked at me with. I can take not being looked at from anyone other than you. Without you I am nothing. No I am less than nothing, if I had not had you in my life I would have gone insane and be dead by now. I would have continued to murder without thinking and without emotions.

Now you are here but only your body is here. Your mind is still searching for the Uchiha. It hurts me to see your once emotional face void of everything. There is no smile that would make others stop and look. No confidante radiance comes from you. I knew a time when it had shined so bright that it would make the sun envious.

I will be honest, if only with myself so I won’t hurt you more, that killing the Uchiha is still close to the top of my list. Not to prove my own existence anymore, you proved my existence and worth a long time ago, but to make him pay for trying to kill you and for breaking you.

I find myself doing something I have never done before. I walked over to you and wrapped you tightly in my arms while whispering your name. I want to keep you here forever, but I won’t. I’ll let you chase the Uchiha and I hope you catch him soon. Than I will make sure that you look my way again and only my way.


End file.
